


Hey I'm dead, wanna hook up?

by Yelrac



Series: AHS [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, larry stylinsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelrac/pseuds/Yelrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and his family are moved across the globe to sunny southern California for his stepfather's new job. There he meets a neighbor boy named Harry with more secrets than Louis could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey I'm dead, wanna hook up?

“We’ll take it!” His parents exclaimed. 

Louis rolled his eyes and walked outside of his family’s new home. The house was beautiful and it was huge which was good for his big family and it came with a gorgeous maid named Moira who was really nice and around his age, but Los Angeles was the last place he wanted to be. On the movie screen California seemed great but since Louis and his family arrived from the UK he had seen nothing that he thought was worth moving his whole family across the globe for and it smelled awful and he just wanted to go home, but, his step dad Mark got offered a job that he really couldn’t refuse so here Louis was. Stuck. He walked to the car and grabbed a few things so he could claim his room before one of his little sisters took the best one. After climbing up the stairs he decided on the room with big windows and a large bed. Louis put his laptop on the bed and turned around to see one of the cutest boys he had possibly seen in all of his life. But what the fuck was he doing in their house?

“Um hello?” 

“Hi,” the boy smiled. “I’m Harry. I live down the street and when I saw you outside I thought I’d come introduce myself.” he said as he stuck out his hand. 

Louis shook it and introduced himself. “Louis.”

“Cool accent! Where are you from and how did you end up here?” Harry asked. 

“Doncaster. It’s in England, we just moved here for my step dad’s new job.” he answered. 

“Wow you guys are brave to move in here. Haven’t you heard? There’s been like a dozen murders in this house.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, he figured that the boy was just trying to freak him out. How in the hell could that many murders happen in one house? That’s right they couldn’t. 

“We look about the same age. Will we be going to school together?” It would be nice for him to know at least one person especially since he was starting half way through the year. 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’m home schooled.”

“Damn. Well maybe we can hang out sometime, can you show me around town or something? Louis asked hopefully. 

“yeah!” Harry nodded. “Hey I actually have to go but I’ll come by soon, yeah?”

“okay,” Louis grinned. “nice meeting you!” 

Harry left and Louis decided to go downstairs and help move everything in. After a while his sister Lottie came from downstairs. 

“Hey Lou, I just met this girl Violet, she lives a few houses down but she told me there’s been a lot of people killed in this house, do you think that’s true?

“Nah,” he shook his head. “she’s probably just making stuff up. I met a neighbor too, his name was Harry. Nice lad.” 

“I bet he was fit too wasn’t he?” Lottie smirked.

“Yeah he was alright” Louis said with a wink. “Where’s mum?”

“She decided that since everyone in California cooks, she wanted to learn so Moira spent the day teaching her some recipes I guess.”   
“Moira is nice but I can’t believe mum trusts Mark around her.”

Lottie gave him a strange look. “Why wouldn’t she?” 

All of a sudden they heard a few pops coming from the basement. 

“GIRLS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THOSE POPPERS IN THE HOUSE.” their mother Jay yelled from the kitchen. Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy all came in from the front porch. 

“What was that mum?” Fizzy asked confused. 

“I- we heard popping in the basement we thought it was you.” Jay answered and then looked at Louis and Lottie. 

“It’s probably just some pipes or something, this house is old. I’ll go check.” This seemed like a good idea to Louis until he got about halfway down the steps and heard young boys laughing. He crept down the rest of the steps slowly and turned the lights on. He checked around the corners and in all of the rooms down there but he didn’t see anything except for an old bathtub and a rocking chair. 

“This house is so fucking weird.” he whispered to himself. 

“You have no idea.” a voice said from behind him. Louis jumped and turned around to see that no one was there. He needed to get out of this house. Louis ran upstairs and told his mum that they needed to find a different house to live in because something seriously mental was happening in this one. 

“Louis, honey. This is the only house big enough that we are able to afford right now, maybe after a year or so with Mark’s new job we’ll be able to find a different one.” Jay said apologetically.   
“Mum me and Lottie can get jobs-”

“HEY SPEAK FOR YOURSELF” Lottie shouted from upstairs. 

“Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Go unpack the rest of your things.” Louis groaned and did what his mother asked. After a dinner of Chinese take-out he decided that he was tired enough to head to bed. After sleeping for what felt like minutes, Louis was woken up at 3 in the morning by some sounds coming from the kitchen. Louis slowly got out of bed and walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen to where he saw Mark setting his hand on the stove. 

“MUM. COME DOWN HERE QUICK.” he screamed and ran down to his step father and took his hand off the heat. 

“Mark! Mark what is going on?!” He shook him gently until his eyes kind of focused. 

“Louis? Where am I? Fuck! What happened to my hand?” Mark ran to the sink and put his hand under it. Jay quickly ran down the stairs and to her husbands side. 

“Here baby let me help.” She pulled a first aid kit from the top of the refrigerator and applied some burn cream and wrapped his hand up. Soon everyone in the house was awake and they were all wondering why Mark had no idea how he got downstairs and why he burned himself.   
“I’ve never been a sleepwalker before. Maybe it was from the jet lag.” Jay looked at Louis nervously Louis and he mouthed “I told you so.”   
-

The next morning Louis walked into Lottie’s room to see if she wanted to go shopping for school clothes. After he knocked he walked in to see Lottie and another girl with her. She turned around and smiled.   
“Hi, I’m Violet.”   
“Hey Violet, I’m Louis. I was just going ask Lottie if she wanted to go to the mall, would you like to come?” he asked politely.   
“Oh no thanks I have to babysit my little brother so I’ll just leave when you guys go.” she replied.   
“Hey Violet do you know a boy named Harry?”   
“Harry Styles? Yeah we’re old friends. Why?”   
“Oh, um I was going to ask him to go with us too but he never left me a number so I was wondering if you could tell me which house he lives in so I could go-”  
“NO!” she cut him off quickly. “I mean, here I’ll text him.” she pulled out her phone and began typing.  
“Oh, uh thanks but I really could have-”  
“No it’s totally fine. He said he’ll be here in 10 minutes” she said with a quick smile.   
Louis left the room confused but he was excited because that meant Harry actually wanted to see him. He put on a pair of khaki pants, red vans, a black beanie, and a black short sleeved shirt. He looked in the mirror and then changed about 10 times before going back to his first choice.   
“Knock Knock” Harry said with a smile as he opened up the door. “Sorry I’m late I just talked to my mom and we’re kinda tight on money right now so is it okay if we just hang out here?”  
“Oh, okay yeah that’s cool.” Louis’ stomach sank.  
Maybe Harry didn’t like Louis like that and he didn’t want people to get the wrong impression or something.   
“So Louis, tell me about yourself.” Harry said with a smile.   
“Well” he paused and thought about it, “I really like music, I like to play guitar, I like to skate and since we’re in LA now I kinda want to learn how to surf. I don’t know I’m kind of boring sorry.”  
Harry chuckled “You’re a lot more interesting the most boys from around here I can already tell.”  
Louis smiled and began telling Harry about his friends back home and how he wanted to go to school for music or maybe psychology and just talked and Harry would listen and occasionally ask questions and it was just nice. After a few hours Jay came up and asked if he would be staying for dinner and Harry politely declined.   
“I really should be going but I’ll be seeing you soon Lou.” Harry planted a quick kiss on his lips.   
Louis smiled wide and waved goodbye and went down for dinner.   
_  
A couple days went by and Louis and Harry would hang out every single day. They would watch movies and sometimes Louis would play a song on the guitar and Harry would sing and it was perfect. After being settled for a few weeks Louis was about to go to his first day of school. He was starting to get nervous but Harry was there so he was beginning to relax. Violet was over with her boyfriend, Tate, helping Lottie get ready for the day. “So why aren’t you guys going to school with us?” Louis asked.   
“I got my GED last year.” Violet replied.   
“I’m home schooled like Harry.” Tate answered.   
Louis let out a loud groan. “Why does no one go to school here?!”   
Violet, Tate, and Harry all looked at each other and chuckled to themselves. “You’re all so weird.” Louis said with a laugh and he and Lottie walked out the door. After a long day Louis finally got home and planted himself on the couch. He turned on the tv and began watching some MTV show until his mom came out of the kitchen with a man she introduced as Chad who was an interior decorator. Louis made small talk and found out that Chad and his boyfriend actually used to live in the house and that they came around a lot because they missed it. Why sell a house if you love it so much? Chad got into to asking about friends Louis has made and he told him about Tate and Violet and how he started school that day and he met a few nice people.   
“By chance, have you met Harry?” He asked   
“Yeah we’re kinda dating.” Louis replied.   
“I thought you two might, get along.” Chad said with a wink.  
-  
Louis shockingly loved his new school. He was a senior which was what worried him about starting school because everyone basically already knew each other. After the first few days people would tell him that they loved that he was from England and he made friends easily because of it. Despite having people to talk to he was sad because he knew he would enjoy school more if Harry was there but they got to hang out everyday after school so that was alright with him. Every day after school Harry would come over but Louis felt bad because Harry told him he had very bad social anxiety so he didn’t really want to go out at all so Louis always felt guilty going places without him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? There will only be a couple of people and I won’t leave your side I promise!” He said with a pout.   
Harry kissed him softly and pulled him closer. “I can’t baby. Plus I promised Tate I would play video games with him, he and Vi had a fight so he kinda needs me.” 

Louis groaned “But but but.”  
“No buts! Unless it’s your butt.” Harry said with a wink. “If it makes you feel any better I’ll be right here when you get home.”  
Louis stuck out his pinky. “Promise?”  
Harry locked their pinkies together. “Promise.”   
And that was the truth. When Louis got home from the party Harry was right there waiting.   
Louis stumbled into his room and pulled the covers back, took his clothes off and got into bed.   
“Harrryyyyyyyyy.” He groaned. “Come hereeeeeee.”  
“You’re drunk Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
“Yes I am. I’m drunk and I love you and I want you to come here.” He pouted  
“Fine” he let out a sigh and got in to bed with his boyfriend and asked him about his night. Louis went on about how some kids showed up from another school and invited a bunch of people and how everyone kept asking him to say British words and he listened until his voice stopped and his breath evened out and watched him while he slept.   
-

A few months and a few strange occurrences later, Louis and his family were having dinner with Harry when the doorbell rang. Mark excused himself and got up to answer it and when he opened the door he was shot instantly.  
Everyone screamed and Louis jumped out of his seat to find a phone to dial 9-1-1.  
“WHY ARE NONE OF THESE PHONES FUCKING WORKING!” he shouted.   
All of a sudden Tate and Harry were in the living room and three large men barged in the door.   
“LOUIS TAKE YOUR FAMILY TO THE BASEMENT NOW!” Harry screamed.   
Louis did as he was told and took everyone down stairs. He grabbed a baseball bat and ran up the stairs in time to see Harry be shot in the chest.   
“HARRY NO!” Louis ran over to him as Tate basically slaughtered the three men that killed Louis’ stepfather.   
“Louis I’m fine trust me just go down stairs.” Harry said calmly.   
“No! I’m not leaving you!” Louis said with tears in his eyes when all of a sudden he looked down and realized that Harry wasn’t bleeding. There weren’t even bullet holes in his shirt.   
“Whoa what. The. Fuck.” Louis said in shock.   
Harry sat up and looked at him. “I-uh have something to tell you.”   
Harry went in to telling Louis how him and Tate and Violet were all dead and how if someone died in the house, their souls were stuck there forever. Harry told him how he was killed by his mother who went crazy and stabbed him and his sister and that Tate was shot by the police after he shot up a school and how Violet overdosed on accident and how they broke up for a long time because of some things Harry wouldn’t tell Louis about because he didn’t want him to hate Tate. After about 45 minutes of Louis hyperventilating and asking questions about how they all died, but after all of that Louis was extremely pissed off he wanted to know why Harry didn’t tell him sooner and let him fall in love with a dead boy.   
“What was I supposed to say, Lou? Hey, I’m dead. Wanna hook up?”   
“Never heard that before” Tate said walking back into the house.  
“What did you do to those guys?” Louis asked, kind of terrified that Tate was well known for killing people who lived in the house but was extremely gracious that somehow he ended up on his good side.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He answered and Louis wasn’t about to ask anymore questions.   
Harry went downstairs to tell Louis’ family that it was okay for them to come out.   
Jay ran up to her son and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.   
“You were right all along, we have to get out of here.” she said with tears streaming down her face. She walked over to her husband’s body and hugged him tightly. She turned around to face her daughters.   
“Everyone pack your things we’re leaving tonight.” They all ran to their rooms still crying and shaky from what happened.   
Louis went to his room and started to pack his things and Harry came in with him.   
“You’re not really leaving, are you baby?”   
“Harry I have to leave, this is my family. The closest man I had to a father was just shot right in front of me, my boyfriend is dead, my family isn’t safe here we have to go.”   
“But, you said you loved me.” Harry said looking to the ground.  
Louis stopped in his tracks and walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly.   
“I do love you. So much, Harry. But what do you want me to do? Kill myself so I can stay here?”   
“Would you?” Harry asked with a frown.   
“No! My mom just lost her husband she can’t lose me to. And I love my family. But I promise you Harry, I will come here every day and see you, nothing will change okay?” Louis said sternly.   
Harry held out his pinky. “Promise?”  
Louis wrapped their pinkies together and kissed him. “Promise.”   
-  
Harry was pleasantly surprised that Louis really did keep his promise. Him and his family moved into a little condo about 5 miles away from the murder house. Louis would come over everyday after school and tell Harry about his day and Harry would tell Louis about the families that would come by to see the house and how Tate would do something to scare them off because they had sons that he didn’t want near Violet and how they would fight over it and then get back together and he would tell him about all of the people who were stuck in house and how they died and the drama that happened in there. All of this changed when Louis came one day and Harry had some bad news for him.   
“We couldn’t do it Lou. We couldn’t scare them off, they move in next week.”   
“What are we going to do Harry? I can’t just come in here when it’s someone’s home!”  
“Yes you can!” Harry pleaded. “Please. For me.”   
Louis sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”   
-  
A new family from New York moved into the Murder house. There was a mother, a father and a six month old baby. Harry told Louis that babies were always in danger in the house because many of the girls who died in there were moms who lost their children or wanted a baby so they would try to kill them so they could keep them forever, like with what they did to Violet’s baby brother. It made Louis very nervous because he was slowly realizing how many evil people were killed in that house and it was starting to make sense why so many bad things happened to his family inside there. He didn’t want it to make him mad, but knowing that Harry knew all of this and still didn’t tell him so he could protect his family made him really angry. It was nice that he could see Mark when he came over but still, he could be at home with Louis and his family if Harry just would have told the truth.   
“I’ll make sure to watch over the kid,” Harry said. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to her. Plus the couple is really nice it’s just annoying that they don’t have teenagers because we can’t show ourselves and it bothers me.”  
“Harry I don’t know how much longer I can do this, sneaking in when they know about the murders that have happened here just don’t seem like a good idea to me.” Louis sat down on a chair that was in his old room.   
Harry walked over to him and sat on his lap. “Don’t worry about it okay? Just promise you won’t stop coming. Please Lou, you’re the only person who makes me feel alive.” He said with tears forming in his eyes.   
Louis cupped Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I’ll try my hardest, I really will.”   
Harry smiled.   
-  
Almost six months had gone by and the family stayed put even though they were being tormented by the trapped souls inside. Louis couldn’t take it anymore! Despite Harry’s protesting Louis was going to tell the little family the truth. He mustered up the courage to go and knock on their door, but what was he going to say? “Hey, uh my dead boyfriend lives in here with over 30 other people who all died and they want to kill you and your baby.” Yeah, seems believable. Louis walked up to the door and knocked a few times and decided to walk in since no one was answering. If they weren’t home he could just hang out with Harry until they got back.   
“Hello?” Louis shouted.   
It looked like no one was here so he decided to go downstairs to the basement and wait with Tate and Harry. Louis turned the corner and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.   
“HARRY WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Louis yelled as he turned around to see his boyfriend standing there with a knife in his hand.   
“I- I thought you were going to leave and I just can’t lose you Lou! I can’t!” He had tears streaming down his face.   
Louis sprinted for the door. He could feel the life leaving his body but he knew if he died here he would be stuck and he wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t stay there.   
“Louis no!” Tate was suddenly between him and the door.   
“Please. Tate. Please, I need-” Louis fell to the floor.   
“TATE MOVE. NOW!” Violet had appeared and was trying to push her boyfriend out of the way so Louis could crawl out. “Harry what the FUCK were you thinking?! You hate being stuck here why would you do that to him?”  
Harry began to sob “I love him!”   
Violet successfully got Tate out of the way and was trying to help Louis up and get him off the property.   
Harry was in front of them begging Violet to stop so Louis would stay but she refused. Tate was holding back Harry as he cried. “I’m sorry Lou! I’m so sorry please just stay with me!” He screamed.   
Louis looked back one more time before making it to the other side of the street.

**Author's Note:**

> hooorayyyyy AHS/One Direction AU! I think I'm going to do a One Shot for each season so there will be at least three but maybe four because the new season of AHS was announced so we'll see!!!! I hope you like it please leave comments or Kudos and let me know what you think or if I should change something!


End file.
